The Headmaster's Office
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Students throwing spells all over the castle for an unknown reason force Dumbledore to leave Severus Snape alone in his office. About to leave, the Potion Master is faced with Harry Potter who has a fantasy for both of them to act out, right there and then. Will Snape complain? (Complete, established relationship, 8th year!Harry, PWP, EWE, smut, read the warnings inside please.)


Disclaimer: I own nothing of this except the narration. The characters and their universe all belong to their owners. I am not making money with this – I mean, come on it'd be ridiculous, right? … Please don't sue me, I'm properly returning the characters once I'm finished with them. Even give them butterbeer to make them feel better.

 **Rating: ** M, _please read the warnings_.

Blahblah: This is an established relationship story. Harry's a 8th year at Hogwarts, so it is somewhat AU. Story is linked with another one I've written titled The List though you do not need to have read it as this story is mainly a PWP. Oh and, of course, this is EWE too.

As always, ffnet just throws away some of the way I am arranging the text, so I hope it'll turn out alright.

Also, the person in charge of proof reading my stories is currently unavailable, so any mistakes will be his fault anyway –happily throwing him under the bus-. Though, I do re-read my stories a few times after posting them and correcting what skipped past my previous mistakes' huntings. On with it!

 **Warnings :** Language (F-word in there), relationship between two males (Snarry), a tad bit mentioning of _Teacher/Student kink_ , _**SMUT**_ and _**OBVIOUS PWP**_. **If you are not at ease with** **ANY** **of these topics (let alone together),** **do** **NOT** **read**.

* * *

 **The Headmaster's Office**

The animal of light came through the door and immediately stopped near Albus Dumbledore. Minerva's voice then came out of its mouth: 'Albus, I do not know what is happening but students are giving suprised cries and throwing stunning spells all over the castle. I need you immediately to help me calm them down enough to figure out what's happening.'

Severus and the Headmaster looked in silence as the patronus disappeared once the message had been delivered.

'Severus, I will go check on the situation. I'm sure it won't take long, please stay here while I sort it out with Minerva. We'll go over the new Potions syllabus for the fifth year students right after.'

Without any more explanation than that, the Headmaster rose from his chair and quickly made his way down the stairway, leaving the teacher alone for Merlin knew how long.

' _Please stay here, Severus... Won't take long, Severus...'_ The man was less than pleased at the idea to be wasting time doing nothing while the older man was roaming the castle, probably hunting for fairies playing tricks on the students. Had a younger year let a few of them out from the DA classroom while they were studying them?

 _I'll be damned if I stay here, quietly waiting for his return. He'll call for me when he comes back. I have other business to attend._ Turning sharply on his heels, Severus Snape stopped dead in his tracks when faced with Harry Potter's head flying in the room.

Harry removed his cloak completely and grinned at the older man.

'Hello, Severus.'

'Potter, what are you doing here?'

'Aw, don't be like that. I finally got you alone in the Headmaster's office...'

Harry stepped up to his partner and let his hands brush his torso.

'Are you the one causing mischief in the Castle?'

The eighth year just looked straight in his eyes. Did he _really_ need to ask? Though , _technically_ Harry wasn't the one physically disrupting the lives of his fellow students.

'Why do I even bother... Of course, you are causing this.' Severus gave a half-glare to the student who pressed himself against him and kissed his neck while humming.

'Harry. What is this?'

'I'm working on my list.'

 _Ah yeah. The list._ The very list that brought them together. That... had been an _interesting_ time.

A hand snaked its way between their bodies and started to draw the outline of Severus' cock before fully palming it. It twitched in interest under the ministration. Having understood what this was about, Snape pressed against the hand to increase the pressure on his sensitive groin, pulling Harry closer to him in order to give him a bruising kiss. The lips met each others and danced together while tongues were barely touching. Just as Severus managed to deepen the kiss and wrench a mewl out of his partner's throat, a thought flashed in his mind and made him step out of the younger's embrace.

'Wha—'

'Minerva said _all over the castle_... Does that include the dungeons?'

'Seve—'

'Does it, Harry?'

The stern look made the Gryffindor sigh. 'I just got a bunch of friends to help me harmlessly scare random students and play hide-and-seek in Hogwarts. Your Slytherins are at no risks at all.'

Snape just paused and started to make for the door of the Headmaster's office.

'Where are you going?' The youngster was astonished his lover would just leave him and their activities behind on a moment's thought.

'Harry, I am _not_ letting a horde of Gryffindors stamping around in _my_ dungeons.'

'Then there's no problem. No Gryffindor is running amok on your turf.' Grabbing handfuls of his clothes, Harry turned Severus around and plopped him on one of the padded armchair facing away from the large desk.

'You said...'

'I said _friends_. Not _humans_.'

'What have you done?'

As the young man was trying to steer his attention elsewhere by feathering kisses on his face, the Potion Master pushed him gently away to look him straight in the eyes. Harry sighed.

'I spoke with a few snakes and they agreed to...'

'Harry! They'll be firing exes and spells at them! Frightenened students tend to do this! Teachers will too!'

'Do you _really_ think I would leave them defenceless?'

This intrigued Severus. It seemed now Harry did not rush into things without thinking ahead anymore. He had given some serious thoughts on how he'd go about this whole situation. Snakes were less likely to be spotted than students, at least for some time. And of course, Harry being who he is, would never allow anyone -be it snakes or humans alike- to be hurt for what would appear to be a prank afterwise.

'They promised me not to bite anyone. Catching them all will take quite a while seeing as they can slither through the cracked stones to escape and reappear elsewhere. I also placed magical shields on them so no spell could harm them. Just a bit of fun and chaos, really.'

'And you did not take into account that as soon as they realise they cannot get those snakes under control, they will obviously send for you? The only Parseltongue in the vicinity?'

'Nobody would expect to find me in this office and therefore won't think to even look here.'

'And what of your best friends? Won't _they_ know where to find you?'

Harry was starting to lose his patience with the man. Couldn't he give him some credit?

' _They_ are otherwise occupied right now in the Room of Requirement where no one will find them either. Now, we could be enjoying ourselves too, if you'd put that gigantic brain of yours on pause and allow me to make my fantasy come true.'

Severus was about to counter that a simple Point Me spell could do the trick but realised he might as well let the boy have his victory. It was well-planned after all, as much as a Gryffindor could plan anyway. He sneaked one hand behind his annoyed lover and brought him down to meet his lips in a kiss, asking for forgiveness. It did not take long for the younger one to get back into the mood, his hands roaming the body of the Potion Master.

Once their tongues met, the kiss became more needy and both pressed in further into the other. There was something exciting about doing this in the Headmaster's office. He could come back at any moment to request Severus' help with the snakes and find them in a compromising position. Worse he could very well be accompanied by Minerva too. The idea of possibly being interrupted and them finding their Wonder Boy pleasuring his teacher in such a shameless display for almost anyone to see aroused him further.

His trousers were getting tight and Harry's little sounds of excitement were not helping any with this. As they had to breathe, they broke apart long enough for the Gryffindor to spread Severus' thighs and drop to his knees in between them. His eyes glinted as he looked back into the dark obsidians of his partner. The glance was meant to check the older man was okay with this happening but Harry was met with lust, possessiveness and want. He moaned, he was so hard already, by God how could he get any more excited than this without imploding? Harry could feel a wet patch slowly developping in his boxers as his prick leaked precum and rubbed against the fabric.

'Go on, Harry.' His voice had dropped so low, it made Harry shudder.

The invitation was all that he needed to unfasten the man's trousers and pull them apart to reveal his cock laying near a muscled thigh. Taking it out carefully, Harry gave it a few lazy strokes while he licked his lips a last time before mouthing at Severus' balls. He had quickly learnt that there were days on which Severus would not wear underwear based on his mood. It had been a good day not to wear any, Harry thought.

The Potion Master let one of his hands rest on the back of Harry's head, gripping the mop of hair. Now that mouth was finally put to good use after six years on and off of backtalking and badmouthing him. He grunted, doing his utmost not to close his eyes nor throw his head back to enjoy the show the lion was putting on.

Leaving the testicles alone, Harry grazed his nails lightly in Snape's short and wiry pubic hair. He pointed his tongue to dip it in and lap at the slit to gather all the fluid he could before rolling the pink appendage back in his mouth. Finally the youngster placed the hand that was not busy holding onto his beloved's dick, on his perineum and stroked the sensitive flesh, pressing his thumb now and again to put pressure where he knew the other one liked it.

A moan and a pleased sigh reached his ears when he slipped the head of Severus' penis in his mouth, laving at it while twisting his hand at the base. It was hot and wet and the man could not deny he liked witnessing how the Gryffindor's lips stretched over his manhood slowly taking him in as he bobbed his head. He could feel Harry flattening his tongue as much as possible to let more of him in his mouth. Green eyes locked into his and he gripped harder the fist of hair in his hand making the younger one moan around him.

 _Fucking hell._ This was damn good and fuck all if anyone walked in.

Turned out he was not the only one enjoying himself as he soon saw Harry spreading his thighs in the hope to lower himself enough to rub his raging hard-on against the floor to gain some relief. Taking pity on him, the Potion Master slid his foot between Potter's legs and made him rest his weight on his ankle allowing him to rut against it. Of course, being allowed friction made the lion moan even more around his shaft, slackening his jaw more and more in the delight of relieving the pressure. It also allowed the older man to slid deeper in Harry's loose throat. He released his hand on his head so the boy would know that he could pull off easily at any moment.

Harry worked slowly with precise movements, almost completely letting go of the shaft before taking it back in a smooth descent. His hands massaged thighs, testicles, stomach, sides and hips. Groping at the flesh and releasing it only to keep on doing this elsewhere. Where they could reach, he would carress the flesh, graze with nails or even pinch, anything to keep the man excited and make his skin tingle.

 _Merlin, that boy was good_. Severus was closing in on his orgasm, feeling it build up in the pit of his stomach.

'Harry...'

The sigh was accompanied by the man sliding just an inch further down on the clair, spreading his thighs just this much more and clearly preparing himself to accept this to end. A hand found its way to Harry's head, carding through the dark hair.

His jaw was starting to hurt a bit and the Gryffindor assumed he'd be sore for a bit but could not care less at this instant. He had the man he loved the way he wanted him to be and right where he wanted him to be. Those feelings made him suck harder and pick up the pace he had set. It wasn't languorous deep throating anymore. Quickening the pace meant he did not take as much in as before though to replace his mouth, Harry placed one of his hands to keep stroking while he swallowed around the swollen member a few more times.

Snape was busy enjoying the ministrations and did not pay attention to anything else that wasn't him or Harry. How much he lusted after the Seeker and how much he came to love the guy had been a staggering thought at first. Now, however, he only worked on not thrusting his hips and felt as the pressure built to an almost unbearable height.

Since his mouth seemed to only produce muffled moans, Severus used his other hand to slightly push at Harry's shoulder, trying to warn him of how close he was. It wouldn't take long now, he could already feel his balls and his muscles tensing in anticipation.

Harry understood perfectly well what was about to happen and focused on sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip of the head where Severus was the most sensitive, his hand going up and down in a rougher manner, tugging and pressing his thumb on the vein under Severus' penis.

And there he went.

The potion master was sent over the edge, shooting his load in his partner's mouth feeling the vibrations of his moans. Harry kept stroking and suckling until the very end of Severus' orgasm.

Coming back from his high, the man felt the younger one rubbing himself through his trousers. His eyes met with hooded jades. Spent as he was, Severus reached down to draw the Gryffindor to sit on his lap. He replaced the hand with his own, making quick work of the button and zipper to paw the other's straining erection.

Harry's head was nestled in the man's neck and shuddered at the touch, gargling a moan. He would not last long either. A slick hand –a wandless spell?- wove its way in his boxers which made him cry out in pleasure, abandoning himself to his lover's touch. His heated flesh could only sustain a few flicks of Snape's wrist before spurting in his hand, the intensity nearly wiping Harry out. The wave had come crashing down hard on the young one leaving him completely lax in the professor's arms.

After a quick cleaning charm, Severus decided that they should not linger in here any longer. However, given the state Harry was in, there was no way for them to just walk out of the Headmaster's office. Gathering the young man in his arms and snatching the invisibility cloak from where it was laying, Severus simply used the floo to reach his personal chambers deciding they might as well lay down and enjoy a nap together before dinner. With Harry already half alseep, the man just spelled their clothes off them and got to bed with his partner.

Thanks to this, two dozens of snakes got to play with the nerves of Hogwart's students and teachers alike for two hours more before Harry gathered them all and herded them outside of the castle. As for the new potion syllabus for the future fifth years, the matter would have to be discussed another time.

* * *

The End.

That's all for now, folks! I really hope you liked it and thanks in avance for any fave and/or follow. Don't hesitate to review if you feel like doing so!

If you want to read the prequel to this story 'The List', you can find it in my profile. What did you think of this OS? University stuff took me away from writing for so long, I'm not sure whether the smut was nice or not?

Also, should I write other OS out of Harry's list? Some more shameless smexy PWPs? To be clear, I am NOT promising anything here, just putting the idea out there. Do share your feelings with me about this.

Would _you_ have used another tactic to get Dumbledore out of his office? What would it be? Let me know!

Until next time! x


End file.
